wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Keygrin Surespark
Keygrin Horatio Surespark (born Keygrin Threespark) was a goblin of the Steamwheedle Cartel. Appearance Keygrin is awkward and bony- scruffy at the edges with little to no meat on his bones a shock of messy, blonde hair. He has the face of a pretty boy and the manner of a elderly man, hobbling about on his uneven legs with a haggard- but light stepping- hyena ambling after him. Keygrin has a wide, easy smile and bright eyes hidden behind a pair of prescription spectacles. His clothes are a patchwork mess, often dirt stained but rarely smelly. Always with him are a distinguished, dwarven pipe, an aviator cap and his service rifle from the Second War. His nose is long and gnarled- an unfortunate combination of paternal genetics- and there is a large nick out of it about three quarters to the tip. Keygrin favours bronze jewelry and wears a number of thick, metal bands in place of bracers as well as several flat, gold earrings used to keep his tattered ears from collapsing. * Eye Color: Light Blue * Hair Color: Straw-Blonde * Skin Color: Green Personality Easy-going to a fault, Keygrin is unambitious but loyal. He lacks a head for business and has no pretensions about his talents- of which he feels he has few. As a compulsive chain smoker, irresponsible gambler and heavy drinker, one could postulate that his traumatic experiences in the war have left a heavy mark on him, however he would argue that he has eyes only for the maiden known as "the future". Nevertheless, he's been known to exude bitterness when the wind rattles painfully through his mechanical leg. Despite his carefree appearance, Keygrin is something of a stick in the mud with a droll sense of humour and some very old fashioned ideas. He is highly intimidated by goblin women due to his relationship with his mother and sisters, but believes it best to act a chivalrous gentlemen to lady-folk besides. He speaks with a pronounced drawl, a byproduct of growing up in the Steamwheedle colonies. History Keygrin Threespark was born to a wealthy, Bilgewater Cartel Inn Hostess and a washed-up Steamwheedle airship mechanic. As the youngest of fifteen children, Keygrin was often ignored and patronized in his youth, leading him to have a quiet, careless and often lazy demeanor. After several unsuccessful forays into the world of business (many financed by his brilliant- and rich- older brother, Zapp), Keygrin decided to sign up to fight in the Second War, finding that the romanticism of the soldiering life appealed to him. He was commissioned as a low-rank gunner and fought in some of the most famous battles in the war, including the siege at Grim Batol. In the chaos that was the Retreat at Crestfall, Keygrin was ordered out on sapper duty. Knowing very little about demolitions, his bomb went off early causing him to spend the remainder of the battle buried under a collapsed cliff-face. Miraculously, he survived, his right leg being the only casualty. Unfortunately, he soon discovered that the army had pronounced him dead and his parents had already cashed in his life insurance, effectively disowning him. After the war, Keygrin took to wandering, doing deskwork for a Dwarvish mercenary guild in the years leading up to the third war. When his boss died fighting the Scourge, he packed his bags and headed for Kalimdor where he met his two closest friends- the cunning hyena, Lucreatia, and a disenfranchised High Elf by the name of Tyrafiel Dawngaze. These days he seems to have a sense of purpose, although he doesn't talk about it much. Relationships Keygrin has thirteen sisters, about half of whom he is on good terms with. His older brother Zapp has always been fond of him, however their relationship is strained due to Zapp's constant- and condescending- attempts to set Keygrin on the straight-and-narrow as far as traditional, goblin business prospects are concerned. Keygrin is especially close to his next oldest sister Marzipan, although they rarely have the chance to speak. Bixie Threespark proudly claims that Keygrin is the most useless and the least favourite of her fifteen children. Besides his family, Keygrin is inseparable from both his hyena companion, Lucreatia, and his elven friend, Tyrafiel Ashstrider. Keygrin, in fact, pledged alliance to the Horde when Tyrafiel was forced to even though, as a Steamwheedle goblin, he was under no obligation. Currently, Tyrafiel and Keygrin are in business together attempting to open some sort of non-profit Mercenary Guild. Quotes "Ah, geeze Louise..." Trivia * Real Name: Keygrin Horatio Surespark * Marital Status: Girlfriend in Ironforge (n-no, really!) * Relatives: ** Bixie and Gallileo Threespark (Parents) *** Thirteen Older Sisters *** Zapp Threespark (Older Brother) * Alts: Lilifred Bartleby Bumblehurst * Professions: Alchemy, Inscription * Spec: Beast Mastery Gallery hiringheroes.jpg|Keygrin, Tyrafiel and the World's Greatest Business Plan keyg.png keygrin.jpg keygrin_smoke.jpg|Original Concept keygrinsexy.jpg legnosense.jpg|Older Design tyrafeilkeyg.png|Keygrin and Tyrafiel, Herbalism Powers Activate! keygrinsnow2.png pokemans.png|Awkward Pokemon Reference. Art by Meida KEYGBYAURO.png|Art by Auroran <3 wow___keygrin_by_jess_o-d34q5ur.png|Art by Cadence GEEZE_LOUISE.png|Art by Auster/Phox Category:Horde Category:Hunter Category:Horde Hunter Category:Goblin Category:2014